


K2 Week - Rebel

by Midori37



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Being Adorkable, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, K2 week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori37/pseuds/Midori37
Summary: Day 2 ~ K2 Week: Typical eating conventions can go to hell...





	K2 Week - Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> ...i-i don't know, 'rebel' as a prompt gave me such a hard time for whatever reason, so this is what i ended up with, so just roll with it? XD; Also Google "Otter Pops" if you dunno what those are, it'll help. Anyways, thanks for reading in advance and I hope you enjoy!

“UNO!” Kenny shouted triumphantly, slapping down his _Wild_ card on the table _._ “Yes~!”

“Calm down, I let you win.” Kyle tried to sound annoyed but ended up giggling despite himself.

“Oh, really? Best two out of three then?” Kenny leaned forward with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “Winner gets to decide the next date, loser pays for all of it.”

Kyle scoffed, grinning. “Fine, you’re on.” Then he flicked Kenny’s forehead, causing him to jerk back in his seat with a whine. “But first, I want popsicles.”

Kenny perked up at that. “You got some?”

“Yup, Otter Pops.” Kyle rose from his chair and went to the freezer. “Which kind do you want?”

“Pink, please!”

Kyle nodded, breaking a pink pop off the pack and tossing it to Kenny. “Heads up!”

Kenny easily caught it with one hand. “Thanks.” He tore open the plastic wrapper with his teeth and happily began to nibble away at the fruity, frozen treat while reshuffling the UNO deck.

_Beep, beep!_

“Hm?” Kenny looked up. Kyle stood in front of the microwave setting the timer and placing one of each flavored pop inside. “Kyle?”

The appliance wired to life for only 15 seconds before stopping with a ding. Kyle rummaged around in the cabinet and took out a bowl with one hand, while opening the microwave with the other.

Kenny watched in utter confusion as his boyfriend emptied one plastic tube of semi-melted popsicle after the other into the bowl. Then, to his horror, Kyle took a sip from the bowl, and nodded to himself, seeming pleased with the taste.

Kenny said nothing when Kyle joined him back at the table, still eyeing the concoction in the bowl as if it was going to bite him.

Kyle noticed the look on Kenny’s face and laughed. “Wanna try it?”

“Uhm, _no_ ,” Kenny grimaced. “That’s _not_ how you eat a popsicle. Why’d you do that?”

Kyle shrugged. “Ike did it once, saying it was good. I tried it, liked it, and have done it ever since.”

“Huh, this is news to me. But whatever, dude. Enjoy your nasty mixture.” Kenny said, finishing his own popsicle.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “It tastes just like a fruity drink,” He assured. “Also, like you’re one to talk about weird eating habits, Mr. I-Use-Chopsticks-For-Every-Meal.” He gestured to the dirty dishes on the counter from their spaghetti dinner, which included Kenny’s favorite pair of reusable chopsticks.

It was Kenny’s turn to laugh. “Can’t argue that. Having to survive off a lot of Chinese takeout from Mr. Kim will do that to you. It just became second-nature.”

“Fair enough,” Kyle took another sip of his bowl. “Guess we’re both rebels of conventional eating practices, and I don’t think we'll kick our habits anytime soon.”

Kenny nodded his agreement, but then his expression turned mischievous. “Doesn’t mean we can’t mess with each other.”

Kyle blinked. “Wait, what?”

Done with reshuffling the UNO desk, Kenny began to distribute the cards. “New conditions! If you win, I’ll try your melted popsicle juice. If I win, you gotta eat tomorrow’s breakfast with my chopsticks.”

Kyle smiled confidently. “Deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> *cough*thesehabitsmayormaynotbebasedoffofme*cough* and heads up, almost all my contributions to K2 week are all gonna be this sorta domestic fluff stuffs and kinda double-dip with each other XD


End file.
